Wellspring Cave
|region=Unova |generation= }} Wellspring Cave (Japanese: Underground Waterway Opening) is a cave in Unova which lies in the northwest corner of . In , when first entering the cave, the player and Cheren will encounter and battle four Team Plasma members. Once the Single and Double Battle are won, the player and Cheren are told by Team Plasma that they plan to steal Pokémon in order to liberate them from humans, who according to the Plasma members, are making Pokémon suffer. Players can obtain in the entrance cave, but cannot proceed further without . is optional for the basement level. Geography Wellspring Cave earned its name due to its collection of underground water wells. Rainwater seeped through the soil as groundwater and pooled into wells hidden within the earth, gradually forming springs. Water droplets trickle frequently from stalactites across the cave, indicating its contribution to the formation of the springs. The first floor is a small area divided into two rocky shores separated by an "L"-shaped pool in the center of the room. Without , the player can only access the northeastern section of the first floor. Once acquired, the player can move across the body of water to the southern strip of land and descend into the lower section of the cave. The lowest layer of Wellspring Cave is roughly twice as long as the previous floor. Without any natural light source, the bottom level stays in darkness, though be used to nullify this effect. Like the first floor, a large body of water is situated to where it sections off parts of the floor. A landbridge between the bigger spring and a lesser one leads into a huge section of land with rugged terrain. s and s can be found training within the rocky surface, but can be avoided altogether by surfing on the lake to their left. At the northern end, a small section of land can be reached. Items }} ) (hidden)|Bl=yes|W=yes}} )|Bl=yes|W=yes}} )|Bl=yes|W=yes}} )|Bl=yes|W=yes|II|B2=yes|W2=yes|display= }} Xiao (hidden)|Bl=yes|W=yes}} }} }} Zaiem in 1F |B2=yes|W2=yes}} )|B2=yes|W2=yes}} Shaun in B1F (requires )|B2=yes|W2=yes|II|display= }} Thomas in B1F (hidden)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} }} Phenomenon |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes|display=Thunderstone}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes|B2=yes|W2=yes}} |Bl=yes|W=yes}} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 |type1=Psychic|type2=Flying}} Trainers Pokémon Black and White Cheren will join the player in a Multi Battle against the two last s. If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=BW Cheren Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |location=Wellspring Cave |pokemon=2}} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=BW Cheren Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |location=Wellspring Cave |pokemon=2}} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=BW Cheren Back.png |prize=N/A |class= Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name= |game=BW |location=Wellspring Cave |pokemon=2}} | | Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 |3|450|Hippowdon|♂| |None|105|Marowak|♂| |None|112|Rhydon|♂| |None|36=タカフミ|37=Takafumi}} Requires |3|308|Medicham|♂| |None|620|Mienshao|♀| |None|106|Hitmonlee|♂| |None|36=ミスズ|37=Misuzu}} |3|539|Sawk|♂| |None|534|Conkeldurr|♂| |None|286|Breloom|♂| |None|36=タダシ|37=Tadashi}} |3|057|Primeape|♀| |none|560|Scrafty|♀| |none|107|Hitmonchan|♂| |none|36=シャオ|37=Xiao}} |3|538|Throh|♂| |none|068|Machamp|♂| |none|237|Hitmontop|♂| |none|36=トウシ|37=Tōshi}} |6|130|Gyarados|♂| |none|143|Snorlax|♂| |none|169|Crobat|♂| |none|621|Druddigon|♂| |none|530|Excadrill|♂| |none|526|Gigalith|♂| |none|36=タイガ|37=Taiga}} Layout In the anime Wellspring Cave briefly appeared in Snivy Plays Hard to Catch!, where was shown temporarily residing there while receiving a message from . After the message, Jessie tried to capture a bypassing , but failed. In other languages |bordercolor= |fr_eu=Veine Souterraine |de=Grundwassersenke |it=Falda Sotterranea |ko=지하수맥굴 Jihasumaek'kul |es_eu=Cueva Manantial }} Category:Caves Category:Unova locations Category:Black and White locations Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations de:Grundwassersenke es:Cueva Manantial fr:Veine Souterraine it:Falda Sotterranea ja:ちかすいみゃくのあな zh:地下水脉之穴